


Gracias a Mary Ann

by Freyja



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyja/pseuds/Freyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracias a Mary Ann, Danny escucho, gracias a Mary Ann Steve pudo ser escuchado</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracias a Mary Ann

Titulo: Gracias a Mary Ann

Nota de la autora: Hola espero que les guste esto, pido disculpas si no encuentran muchos puntos lo que pasa es que suelo escribir como mi musa manda y ella como yo es terrible con los puntos, estamos tratando de mejorar pero a veces se me escapa alguno.  
Esto es Slash así que están advertidos, si el género no es de su agrado siéntanse libres de no leer esta historia.

Canción por Cristian Castro

 

El caso había sido terrible para todos, habían trabajado casi sin para y el agotamiento se había hecho sentir, todos lo sentían pero había algo más con Steve, Danny podía ver.  
El comandante había sido quien había disparado la bala que terminó con el delincuente que habían estado persiguiendo para después llevarse la sorpresa de que solamente era un joven, no más de 20 años, Danny aún puede ver los ojos azul-grisáceos de su compañero cerrarse en pena y furia, y sabía lo que este se estaba culpando por haber disparado.  
Danny le dijo que hizo lo que debía hacer, después de todo el delincuente tenía un rehén que era completamente inocente.  
“Eso no lo hace más fácil Danny, míralo es solo un niño” y se fue, los caídos hombros del comandante delataban su estado de ánimo.  
Los días siguientes pasaron iguales, era como si Steve se estuviera apagando un poquito cada día.  
El corazón de Danny estaba todo apretujado, al detective le dolía ver a quien el tanto amaba sufrir así, si Daniel Scott Williams había dejado de pelear contra lo que corazón sentía, estaba total y completamente enamorado de su compañero, no que jamás fuera a decirle algo, Danny sabía que el comandante era heterosexual, y aunque le doliera sabía que amistad era lo único que podía esperar de él.  
Aquel día cuando vio llegar a la hermana de Steve sabía que algo no estaba bien, Chin, Kono y Lori estaban ahí y todos fueron testigos del abrazo y de las palabras que los habrían de dejar llenos de vergüenza.  
“Hola Freak feliz cumpleaños”  
“Mary, gracias y ¿Qué haces aquí?”  
“Como dije es tu cumpleaños así que vine a celebrar, ¿Vamos?”  
Steve ni siquiera los miró y con un triste suspiro le dijo a su hermana.  
“Vamos Mare, tengo tanto que hablar contigo”  
Mary Ann McGarrett giró su cabeza, vio sus sorprendidas expresiones y con la misma velocidad con la que conduce su hermano puso la piezas en su cabeza, sus ojos llenos de vida se volvieron de hielo, demonios si podía asustar, Danny ahora sabía que la mirada del infierno era algo genético, la de Steve era peor pero el tenía años perfeccionándola en la Marina y después con los SEAL, pero Mary no tenía mucho por lo cual protestar.  
Danny estaba lleno de vergüenza y tristeza, ¿Cómo en el condenado demonio había sido capaz de olvidarse del cumpleaños del Súper SEAL? Vio al resto del equipo y supo que no estaba solo en sus sentimientos, pero para Danny era peor por que el amaba a Steve.

Mary supo al ver el rostro de su hermano que algo no estaba bien los expresivos ojos del Freak estaban apagados, llenos de tristeza.  
Cuando ella le pregunto que era lo que le pasaba, Mary Ann espero como siempre la misma respuesta que el tenía ensayado cuando esa pregunta salía de sus labios “Estoy bien” grande fue su sorpresa cuando su hermano comenzó a hablar.  
“Yo lo amo Mary” así fue el comenzó a contarle sus sentimientos por el detective Williams, y lo que le había dolido que nadie se acordara de su cumpleaños pero especialmente el.  
Una vez en su casa, ella espero que el se callara, que le dijera que no tomara en cuenta lo que le había dicho, que cerrara su corazón pero eso no sucedió, el siguió hablando,  
Steve le dijo a Mary que había estado peleando con esos sentimientos por mucho antes de rendirse, estaba cansado de pelear, el amaba a su compañero y su corazón se estaba rompiendo al saber que nada podía suceder.  
Estuvieron horas hablando, luego el reposo su cabeza en la falda de ella, el le seguía explicando, mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo, confortándolo como una madre a un niño pequeño, ella pudo escuchar lo cansado que su hermano estaba.  
Cuando por fin se durmió, Mary siguió acariciándole el pelo, su hermano estaba tan triste que le dolía el pecho de solo escucharlo, estaba furiosa con el equipo de detectives ¿Cómo se habían podido olvidar del cumpleaños de Steve?   
Ella maldijo los cielos por la mala suerte de su hermano, pero cuando estaba haciendo un recuento de lo que había sucedido hoy la cara del detective Williams delataba más que vergüenza por haberse olvidado de la fecha “¿Podría ser?” “¿Podría el Haole amar también a mi hermano?” Mary sabía que entre los muchos talentos con los cuales contaba su hermano la básica interacción social a veces se le hacía un tanto esquiva.  
A la mañana siguiente ella le dio su regalo a su hermano.  
“Me costo mucho hacerla arreglar espero que aún suene como antes” le dijo a su hermano y sonrío al ver que este probablemente no había escuchado ni una palabra ya que estaba mirando su vieja guitarra que el consideraba perdida.  
Mary la encontró en uno de sus últimos viajes y se la llevo sin que el la viera, era una guitarra clásica modelo D Media Luna de Manuel Rodríguez que su mamá le había regalado a su hermano cuando tenía 11 años al ver lo bueno que este era.  
“Steve por que no lo intentas de nuevo, hermano por que no escribes”  
“Ya no recuerdo como”  
“Eso es mentira solamente pones palabras en verso y les pones una melodía”  
Danny Williams y el resto del escuadrón 50 pudieron ver los siguientes días que el comandante y jefe de la unidad recuperaba la luz, sea lo que fuera que Mary hubiera hecho había dado resultado, bueno a medias ya que si bien el había recuperado parte de su luz, todos notaban como el se estaba aislando de ellos, todos le pidieron disculpas y si bien Steve dijo que las aceptaba algo lo hacía distanciarse de ello, de él y eso a Danny le dolía.  
Días siguientes Mary fue hasta la base a charlar con Chin y Kono, Danny pudo ver como ella les explicaba algo, el pudo observar la cara de realización de los primos como si ambos hubieran puesto las cosas en su lugar y armado el rompecabezas, el tenía muchas preguntas y fue la mismísima Mary Ann quien le dio la respuesta que tanto buscaba.  
“3422 Calle Pu´haikina a las nueve de la noche”  
Danny estaba confundido, ¿Una dirección le daría las respuestas que tanto buscaba?   
Chin que sabía lo que Mary se traía entre manos le ayudó.  
“Ten confianza brah, todo estará bien”  
Entonces esa cálida noche de Hawaii se vistió informalmente un par de jeans y una remera tipo polo celeste y fue a la dirección que le había dado Mary.  
Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que se trataba de un bar de música, que estaba lleno de gente ya que era noche de principiantes, estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó al presentador.  
“Bueno ahora sigue Steve démosle la bienvenida” y así la gente lo hizo, Danny vio a Steve tomar una guitarra y busco las cámaras por que eso debía ser una broma.  
Mary Ann en ese instante se acercó junto a Chin y a Kono, por como ellos se movían Danny supo que estaban tratando de evitar que Steve los viese.  
“Solamente escúchalo Danny”   
Y así Daniel Williams lo hizo, cuando Steve comenzó a tocar la guitarra todo el local quedó en silencio.  
Cuando Steve comenzó a cantar Danny estaba seguro de que Hawaii había caído en el mismo trance.  
“Si tu me amaras,  
Volvería de nuevo a nacer,  
Descubriría mi alma un nuevo amanecer,  
Mi corazón cansado por fin tendría un hogar,  
Habría mil motivos para despertar, para continuar.

Si tú me amaras,  
Mi pasado estaría de más,  
Mi vida empezaría al verte llegar,  
Renunciaría a todo sin culpabilidad,  
Por ti yo mataría,  
Por ti me moriría…”

Algo en Danny se encogió dolorosamente, escuchar a Steve cantar así, cantando su amor a alguien por que Danny ahora estaba seguro de que el comandante estaba enamorado de alguien, cuanto daría Danny por ser la persona a la que Steve la estaba cantando.

“Si tu me amaras,  
Te haría sentir,  
Que yo soy digno de ti,  
Que eres lo único,  
Que importa para mí.  
Si tú me amaras,  
Detendría el tiempo,  
Para darte amor eterno con afán  
Si tú me amaras.

Si tú me amaras,  
No me haría falta nada más,  
Reflejarías en tus ojos mi seguridad,  
Contigo lo imposible se haría realidad,  
Por ti yo mataría,  
Por ti me moriría…”

Danny y todos los allí presentes podían sentir el amor que sentía Steve por esa persona, lo mucho que anhelaba que su ruego pudiera ser escuchado, y el corazón de Danny quería salirse de su pecho por que el amaba a Steve y saber que sufría así por alguien no le gustaba.  
Chin rogaba que su amigo Haole pudiera entender lo que su amigo estaba pidiendo, si Chin sabía que Steve le estaba cantando a Danny.  
Chin Ho Kelly había descubierto hace meses que su jefe y amigo estaba perdidamente enamorado de su compañero y si bien Williams fue más difícil de leer ahora Chin sabía que el sentimiento era reciproco, por eso esperaba que Danny entendiera.  
Kono estaba peleando con esas lágrimas que se negaban a quedarse en sus ojos, su jefe sonaba tan triste en su pedido, ella esperaba que Danny le dijera a su jefe que sus sentimientos eran compartidos, si ella sabía lo que el Haole había intentado ocultar, el amaba a Steve, así que ahora solamente ella esperaba que Danny tomara coraje y le dijera.

“Si tu me amaras,  
Te haría sentir,  
Que yo soy digno de ti,  
Que eres lo único,  
Que importa para mí.  
Si tú me amaras,  
Detendría el tiempo,  
Para darte amar eterno con afán  
Si tú me amaras.

Si tú me amaras,  
Detendría el tiempo,  
Para darte amar eterno con afán,  
Con toda el alma…”

Danny podía ver a cada mujer y a algunos hombres mirar a Steve como queriendo ser ellos a quien el le estuviera cantando y eso hizo que apretara sus dientes.  
La emoción de aquella canción colmaba a todos, nadie emitía palabra, estaban hechizados por aquella voz, que reflejaba tanto.  
Danny vio que los ojos de Steve estaban cerrados, pensó que Steve estaba imaginando a la o a el destinatario de aquella canción.

“Si tú me amaras,  
Detendría el tiempo,  
Para darte amar eterno con afán,  
Con toda el alma

Revelarías mis anhelos,  
Mis manos, tocarían el cielo,  
Tu risa estaría en mis brazos  
En mis logros y fracasos,  
Toda mi vida, te adoraría…”

Danny seguía mirando y cuando la canción estaba a punto de terminar Steve abrió los ojos y como por arte de magia trabo la mirada con la suya y Danny pudo ver los ojos llenos de amor de Steve mirarlo a sus ojos.

“Si tú me amaras…”  
Danny estaba esperando a Steve en la puerta.  
Cuando ambos se encontraron Danny pudo ver el miedo al rechazo en esos ojos azul-grisáceos de quien tanto amaba.  
Danny solamente lo beso, Danny beso todas las dudas y temores de Steve.  
Cuando ambos se separaron por falta de aire Danny le dijo.  
“Hazme acordar que debo agradecer a Mary”  
“¿Por?”  
“Traerme aquí”  
“Danny…”  
“Steve solamente una cosa más antes de que nos vayamos”  
“¿Qué?”  
“Yo te amo”  
Y ambos se fueron sin acordarse de que Mary, Chin y Kono estaban ahí, se fueron juntos gracias a la intervención de la pequeña McGarrett, que sonreía al ver a su adorado Freak feliz.  
¿Quién dijo que las hermanas no podrían ser las mejores casamenteras?  
Bueno ahora debía irse a planear la boda.  
Fin


End file.
